1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to light weight armor components having enhanced capability to deflect and damage ballistic projectiles and threats.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years armor designs have moved away from homogeneous metallic plates. Current designs often use a range of materials, including: metals (e.g. steel, aluminum, titanium), ceramics (e.g. alumina, boron carbide, silicon carbide), and various fibers and polymers (e.g. aramids, polyethylene, S-2 glass). U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,149,910 and 4,739,690 exhibit this approach.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,690, entitled “Ballistic Armor with Spall Shield Containing an Outer layer of Plasticized Resin,” describes the use of layers of different materials to progressively manage the absorption of energy from a projectile. The contents of these and the other patents referenced in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,910, entitled “Polyphase Armor with Spoiler Plate,” describes the use of a corrugated spoiler plate to initiate a “chain of events” as part of an overall armor solution that consists of a spoiler plate, alumina ceramic cells, and an aluminum backing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,474, entitled “Multi-Structural Ballistic Material,” describes embedded structures intended to alter a bullets path and/or divert by crush the bullet structure. This patent specifies the use of ballistic resistant woven and nonwoven fibers that act as packaging and support for the divert structures, and serve to absorb energy directly. Accordingly, modern armor solutions employ a variety of materials to arrest ballistic threats.